


Healthy competition

by guripibavioleta



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Polyninjas (i'm making that a tag), my art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guripibavioleta/pseuds/guripibavioleta
Summary: They're in polyhell, can't you tell? (although is full of kisses, it seems)
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Healthy competition

****

**Sakura and Sasuke might have an ongoing competition regarding Naruto cheeks (not that he's complaining)**

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Again here wiht a little fanart. Although I don't write, I enjoy a lot drawing fanart of these kidos. I hope you like them! You can find me at tumblr or instagram as Marianamatista if you're interested in seeing more :)


End file.
